The Sun's Radiance
by Lost-Sama
Summary: Yoshiko, A young boy from Twinleaf, celebrates his friends homecoming with the rest of the cast, including the notable Hikari Dawn . Though, the group's catch up at the park will lead things never to be the same. Sorry for horrible summary, Will change from T to M. R&R. Currently on hold until I finish up somethings
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I'm trying out something new guys~ so wish me luck**

_The Sun's Radiance_

Chapter One: Home is where the start is, right?

Subtitled: Why is this happening?

Yoshiko looked down from his window, his white eyes purely lost and settle, and his soft delicate hair gently moving in the breeze. He fiddled with a pencil, lost in thought, and then continued to write. He heard the door softly open, and heard his mother tell him

"Come downstairs, some one wants to see you." She tells him. He nods, and then gently puts the pencil down, careful not to have it fall of the desk. He grabbed his scarf, with an insignia of a lighting bolt was etched into the scarf. He looked at his signed picture of Elesa for a second, and then smiled softly, remembering that day. His family took a trip to Unova, where he met one of his favorite gym leaders of all time.

He walked quietly down the blue stair case, and saw the dimly lit room stood a familiar figure. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw it, start to appear, the delicate red spiky hair, and the uncaring golden eyes.

"Taiyo!" Yoshiko shouted at his friend as he ran to hug him. The other's expression went to uncaring to shock as their bodies connected, sending the both of them to stumble back a little. After the little collision, the hug went onto normal, which was Yoshiko had one of his hands around the other's waist, and the other on the back of his head. Taiyo had his tightening griping Yoshiko, like a toy he just found he couldn't lose again. (Yet he didn't know this wouldn't be true...) Yoshiko laid his head on his friend's left shoulder, oblivious to the color in his friend's cheek. Yoshiko didn't really have a sharp eye for detail, because his head was normally in the clouds, stuck with whatever leisure his fantasies shall suffice for him.

"I've missed you…" Yoshiko muttered, softly moving his hand downwards a little bit, but not enough to seem suspicious

"You too… It's been long…" Taiyo replied with a small sniffle, and blushed a little more

"Yea, so what was it like?" Yoshiko asked as he let go, but felt a little cold, so he sat down. He grabbed a brown jacket and put it on; he also put light-blue colored earmuffs. It was a cold, blustery night, so it was kind of obvious, besides Twinleaf was getting colder. Taiyo had his traditional Jacket with a stuck up collar, and his white scarf. The Jacket's color was light red, and he had on white pants.

"The Academy? It wasn't fun, but I guess I had a good time." Taiyo responded as he hauled his stuff upstairs, setting it down in his room. Taiyo's parents had died when he was younger, so he was living under tenant conditions at Yoshiko's house. When he ran downstairs, he looked at Yoshiko with a "What's happening?" look.

"Well, we're going to go to the park. Everyone's itching to see you. Oh boy the news we have to tell you." Yoshiko responded in kind, and making sure to grab his phone and house keys, basically dragged Taiyo to the park. Twinleaf has nice red cobblestone streets lined with Victorian streetlights. It was surrounded by lush scenery, from oak trees to rose bushes. When they got to the park, it was ten o'clock. The moon was shining down like a guiding light to wandering souls, wayfaring them towards the land of the lost. Just for a second it flashed crimson, and then returned to its jaundiced look. Near the fountain we're four figures, Hikari, Yukito, Sakura, and Alyssa. When the four saw the two coming, they ran towards them with glee, with Hikari falling down onto the face. Yoshiko face palmed, and then helped her up.

"The same as always Hikari, a loveable klutz." Taiyo taunted her

"Well, this klutz is now the champion." She responded to him

"Seriously? It's been that long…Wow, they like to keep us shut up in there." Taiyo responded

"Enough you two, we're here to catch up." Yukito crossed his arms with annoyance. All of them had been friends their entire lives. Yukito had light brown hair that was a clean cut, and he preferred to wear button-ups with jackets and pants. Alyssa wasn't a native to twinleaf, because of her name, and her sunset orange hair. She normally wore a light-blue dress. Hikari had a White hat with a pink pokeball insignia etched into it. She has light blue-black hair, and a magenta parka with a white skirt on underneath. Sakura was the bookworm of the group, with light brown hair and glasses with a petite build. She normally had on a Light brown t-shirt with a matching skirt.

"Yea, it's not really fun when you're arguing all the time." Alyssa responded, fiddling with her hair.

"Well, I-it's a little true…you know?" Sakura told them

"They're right Taiyo, that's to far." Yoshiko replied, sitting down in the grass. He looked up at the sky, and then suddenly gasped

"Taiyo…Come look." Yoshiko muttered as he motioned, Taiyo came and looked

"No…I don't get it." Taiyo replied

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked them

"Yea, it can't be that important." Alyssa told them

"Knowing you two, it's probably something stupid." Yukito told them

"Or not, who knows?" Hikari told him

"It's nothing. Let's just continue to relax." Yoshiko told everyone with a happy façade, but he knew that the night was marked with death, when he saw the Crimson Moon…

**A/N: Well you guys, this might be shorter than usual, but this was the best place I could left off without merging one and two. Bear with me on this, I know this will be good if you stay true to it, it'll fluctuate between T and M for violence, but besides that, I have a lot of things planned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmm, I just have so many Ideas in my head for this… Expect Daily updates **

_The Sun's Radiance_

Chapter 2: Intersecting Paradoxes

Subtitled: What is this place?

Yoshiko looked around, and then sighed. Things normally didn't end up like this, the grass' dew was wet and irritating, not moist and comfortable like usual. He heard the screeches of Murkrow, and knew it would happen soon, and it did. The ground ripped open, and sucked in the six, leaving not a single trace of their existence in the park that night

Yoshiko looked around, the place looked like Twinleaf, but it seemed older, and ominous fog was throughout the area.

_W-wait… Fog! Shit, I have to get out of this, where am I anyways? Or should I say what time period. This looks like Twinleaf, but older. I remember mom saying something terrible happened in the past, but what?_

Yoshiko then heard the growl of a Pokémon, distorted and demented, coming from the bushes. He ran from the park, worried about his friends

"Hikari! Taiyo! Sakura! Yukito! Alyssa! Where are you guys!" Yoshiko yelled out in desperate cries. He got no response

"Come on this isn't funny! Where are you!" Yoshiko yelled, still no response.

"Seriously, where are you!" Yoshiko yelled out in a desperate plea, this time he got a response

"You're getting annoying." A voice tells him, and Yoshiko looks around. It seemed to be a boy his age, but he was enveloped in a blue light

"A-are you a ghost? Why aren't you something like a gastly or a litwick? " Yoshiko asked him

"I am, and death here is different from out there. There as in the regular world. Welcome to old Twinleaf, a town that sits on multiple dimensional plains. One common example you guys have is Lavender Town." The boy tells him

"What's your name?"

"I've been dead a long time, it's not really required. At least my death wasn't painful…"

"Painful? As in?"

"As in if you die here, and most likely will, you will have to suffer and endure it for all eternity."

"W-what! This just seems like a regular old town with Fog…"

"Hello, Fog, isn't that the first sign something will go wrong?"

"True…So tell me, what's in this town anyways?"

"A Church, which acts as a safe house for the living, a Hospital, which would be wise to avoid, Court, avoid that too, the residential district, Town Hall, the park, the School, and the Grocery. Each as its own horrors in it, so try to stay at the church at all times, but you haven't come alone. I came with six friends, and their responsibility is to give new comers the rules of this world."

'What about my friends?"

"Three are in this plane, and the other are in the other plane. Unlike most rifts, this town has two planes of existence, unlike most, which have at least three. Time here is twisted, if you hear a scream, it could have been hours ago or something echoing to the past from the future. Who knows, all you friends might be dead already."

"Escape?"

"I can't say, I never lived long enough…"

"I see, but this place doesn't seem too bad…"

"You'll see, trust me, you'll see…" The ghost boy then disappeared, leaving Yoshiko alone. Yoshiko started to walk, listening to the wind. He couldn't see well in the fog, but didn't understand some of the things the boy had said. He didn't even give directions, but I guess he didn't need it. He then heard a crack, and looked under him. He screamed, and almost hurled

"What the fuck! It's a corpse, a corpse... Crimson Moon, Ominous Fog, Corpses… Abandoned Town; filled with whatever it is… How will I find my friends? Well, I know three are in this version… Taiyo, be safe please…" Yoshiko thought out loud as he continued to walk, seeing a giant bell. He walked inside the church, and felt a strong force from within. He saw a black magic circle, and bunch of papers tacked onto the wall and one the ground. One of the most prominent was

_DO NOT… READ THE VICTEM'S MEMOIRS… TO THERE END…_

It was written with blood. Yoshiko knew anything written in blood was serious, so he decided to head the warning. He decided that he needed to sleep, so he lay down on the cold, barren floor that creaked with every move, and fell asleep, hearing the beckoning toll of death from the church bell

**A/N: See how many Tropes you can find! Well, I know its uber short, but don't worry, we'll see Taiyo next chapter, and find a friend in Chapter Four! So, Ta ta **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… stuff happened**

_The Sun's Radiance_

Chapter 3: A different side…

Taiyo looked at the ghost, getting a little impatient. She was enveloped in a blue Aura, and her stomach had a nasty wound. He looked pissed off at her, but decided to sit through it.

"So, you understand?"

"Yea, I guess. This is just a dream, right?"

"No it isn't, this is real." She replied, shaking her head

"I guess I'm off then. Thanks for the pointers." Taiyo said uninterestingly.

"No problem…" She replied wit ha kind smile before disappearing. Taiyo looked around for the church, and gently walked over there, oblivious to the bones and gore he was wading through. He finally got to the inside of the church, and went inside. He looked around, and saw piles of papers and sealing tags everywhere. In the middle of the rotten oak building was a glowing magic circle.

He sat down, and looked around the place, and then pulled down his short's zipper. He calmly and quietly relieved himself, and then stood back up, like nothing happened. He wiped up the mess with some un-important papers, and then started to make a map of the place.

/) (\

Taiyo finished the map, and headed outside the church. The fog was lifted, signaling it was somewhat safer. He looked up at the moon, and found it to be eternally crimson. He knew both Hikari and Alyssa loved sweats, but couldn't resist the urge again. He started again, but then jumped in shock at the voice behind him

"Taiyo, this is Arceus, stop touching yourself." A voice boomed and Taiyo instantly stopped, he turned around to see Alyssa laughing her ass off.

"I got you good!" She exclaimed

"Alyssa, not funny."

"What, you don't want your small-"She was cut off

"Stop talking about it!"

"I'm pretty sure if I were Yoshiko you wouldn't have cut me off."

"What!"

"Just joking, now, are we going to find Hikari or what!" Alyssa asked with glee as the two headed over to the store

/) (\

The two walked inside of the grocery store, well, one could say walked. Taiyo sighed as he moved a body blocking the entrance. They walked into the store, and the smell of decaying flesh hit their noses. They both looked around, calling for Hikari.

"I don't think she's here." Taiyo muttered

"We didn't check that metal door yet." Alyssa said bouncing towards the Meat Freezer. She was about to open it when she saw sealing tags

"Uhm, Taiyo, what are these?"

"Oh Shit Alyssa! That's a sign we shouldn't go in."

"Why!"

"Something horrible is in there, I can sense it."

"I'm not afraid of this spirit wuju you two lover boys spit out."

"ALYSSA! I told you to stop!" Taiyo yelled, Alyssa was about to retort when they heard a giant roar. They both turned their heads shakily, and saw a giant Machamp at the entrance. Wielding two giant flesh hammers and red, bloodshot eyes, along with decaying, green flesh gave the vibe of 'Run or Die'. It started to charge towards them. Alyssa and Taiyo parried the charge, and Alyssa threw a knife into the things back. They both ran to the church for safety. When they got inside, the head the grotesque monster writhing in pain

"W-what is that thing!"

"I don't know Taiyo, but just by a good five minutes with it, it has caused most of the deaths here." Alyssa said

"It's disgusting, and horrifying. I hope Hikari's okay. I hope everyone's okay." Taiyo said sitting down. Alyssa snuggled up next to him

"Well, this place is safe…Let's sleep." She said, oblivious to him blushing as they both drifted off, wondering if their friends were alive.

**A/N: This seems short again, but I just felt like it should end like this. So, hope you enjoy! Adieu **


End file.
